RimaHiko: Fall inlove Online!
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: Rima is bored until she remembers that she has a laptop and decides to go online to chat and surf the net. But, what happens that a user added her and caught her interest? RimaHiko, my first one-shot.


**Nagihiko: Hello people ^^**

**Me: *crying on a corner***

**Ikuto: What's she cryin' for?**

**Nagihiko: According to what she told me, she watched a true to life story about loyalty, love and something which i forgot...**

**Ikuto: What movie is that anyway? O.o**

**Me:*throws DVD at Ikuto* WATCH IT! IT'S REALLY SAD for me T-T i cried to it since it touched my heart so bad**

**Ikuto: So? The story's about a dog and its owner... the dog waited for its dead master 9 or 10 years 'til it died... interesting... o_o *walks out to watch***

**Me:*stops crying* Rima, disclaimers! please!**

**Rima: Eu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, the word Mud blood, Yahoo!Messenger and any of the licensed merchandise etc. mentioned in this *stupid* one shot. And also, R&R if you guyz want **

**

* * *

**

**RimaHiko: Fall in-love… Online!**

**Normal POV**

One wintry Saturday morning, 16 year-old Rima was sitting on her bed in her room, staring here, staring there,

"What should I should I do?" she thought blankly as she stared everywhere in her room and an idea, suddenly popped in her head

"Ah, I should use my laptop and surf the net and chat, how could I ever forget about it."

So, she logged on her pink and yellow glittery skinned laptop, clicked the internet browser, and opened her YM **(A/N: You know, it means Yahoo! Messenger, I mentioned it on one of my stories =D) **and a contact request appeared. Excited to meet a new friend, she gladly accepted the request, and the request came back 1 minute later

"Seems like the user's online" Rima thought

So, she put her status into available which made her online since she's invisible to everyone a while ago.

Poof, the user went online

_**iRhythm0704**_is now online

And then, a chat window appeared

_**iRhythm0704**_**:** _Hey, thanks for accepting my invite ^^_

_ComedyRox1234: You're welcome :)_

_**iRhythm0704:**__ What country are you living in?_

_ComedyRox1234: Japan… What about you?_

_**iRhythm0704:**__ I see… we're the same _

_ComedyRox1234: cool o.o_

_**iRhythm0704: **__What's your name?_

_ComedyRox1234: Sorry, can't tell, even if we live in the same country… it's for protection =|_

_**iRhythm0704: **__Okay… well, I gotta go, nice meeting you anyway ;)_

_ComedyRox1234: Yup, you too ^^_

_**iRhythm0704 **_is now offline

Rima felt kinda satisfied after chatting with him or her, and then, Amu went online

_**iCoolnSpicy0924**_is now online and Rima started a conversation

_ComedyRox1234: Hey Amu, what's up?_

_**iCoolnSpicy0924**__: Not much -_- You?_

_ComedyRox1234: Well, I just chatted with someone, I don't know him or her, but he or she seems nice :)_

_**iCoolnSpicy0924**__: I see, what's the username?_

_ComedyRox1234: the username is iRhythm0704 :3_

_**iCoolnSpicy0924: **__I see XD_

_ComedyRox1234: what's so funny? -_-_

_**iCoolnSpicy0924**__: Ahehe, nothing, it was just-_

Amu suddenly became offline, not finishing her message

"Her internet connection probably became broken again" Rima thought as she pouted

A few days, weeks and months passed and she and the user, who turned out to be a guy, kept on chatting until Rima developed a feeling for him. An online LOVE! But, the friendship didn't last long because he was offline for nearly a month. And suddenly, one day he was online again and started a conversation with Rima

_**iRhythm0704**__: Hey, sorry if I have been offline for nearly a month :(_

_ComedyRox1234: I see, I thought you're dead -_-_

_**iRhythm0704**__: How would I be dead at age 17? O_O_

_ComedyRox1234: Sickness, cancer, accident, homicide, suicide… whatever works :_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Aw T^T _

_ComedyRox1234: And now, you're whining because I thought you're dead -_-_

_**iRhythm0704**__: I'm not whining o.o_

_ComedyRox1234: Come on, I'm just joking XD_

He didn't reply, for minutes

_ComedyRox1234: Speechless? XD_

_**iRhythm0704**__: I guess… anyway belated happy birthday…_

_ComedyRox1234: thanks ^_^_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Anytime ;)_

_ComedyRox1234: Anyway, can I rant?_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Sure ^^_

_ComedyRox1234: Well, my stupid classmate is always stalking me and teases me, I hated him since we're in the 6__th__ grade, and he is always talking like he knows my best friend! But in reality, I don't hate him… I like him. T_T I hate my life!_

_**iRhythm0704**__: That's long o.o What's his name?_

_ComedyRox1234: I know T_T His name his Nagihiko Fujisaki, and anyway, I gotta go, I have to study for our math quiz tomorrow…_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Okay, good luck…_

**~At school the next day~**

**Rima's POV**

I was walking to school happily but then, it turned into a frown when I saw him or should I say… my mortal enemy:  
FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO

"Good morning Rima-chan" He said with a smile

"Stay away from me you freaking mud blood **(A/N: I don't own the word ^^)**…" I mumbled evily at him

"First it was freaking cross dresser now freaking mud blood?" he asked me with an 'annoyed' tone, which of course is his way of teasing me

"What are you doing during the weekends?"

"I'm chatting, surfing the net and blah, blah, blah…" I said flatly

"Who are you chatting?" Nagihiko asked curiously

"Why should I tell you? You're not my friend anyway…" I replied nonchalantly

"You're my enemy!"

"Why?" he asked as he sweatdropped

"Not telling!" I exclaimed as I pushed him away from me

Ugh, I hate my life!

"Rima-chan…" he mumbled which I heard of course

**~At home, after school~**

I logged on my laptop, hoping to see my chat mate online, so I logged on and I saw him online since it's already night

_ComedyRox1234: Hey!_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Hey -_- can you keep a secret from me?_

_ComedyRox1234: what? O_O well, okay then…_

_**iRhythm0704**__: I want to tell you something about my classmate who 'hates' me, I could recognize her liking me though she's too stubborn to admit it _:((

_ComedyRox1234: what about her? O.o_

_**iRhythm0704**__: well, the more she 'hates' me, the more I like her… I mean I fall for her…_

_ComedyRox1234: so you like her though she loathes you?_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Yes, and I'm talking to her about that now…_

_ComedyRox1234: What do you mean? O.o_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Look outside… your balcony._

_ComedyRox1234: Why?_

_**iRhythm0704**__: Just look :)_

Confused, I went outside to the balcony in my room and looked. And to my surprise, which nearly made me faint, the mystery user was _him_! NO! I confessed to him… ONLINE! How could I be so foolish! I've became speechless. And wait a second; I thought deeply on how it could be him, the user I'm talking to. I thought deeply with the username:

Rhythm – His Chara

0704 – His birthday, 07 for July and 04 for 4, July 4 and then- wait what? How can this be so dramatically true? iRhythmJuly4 is the real meaning of iRhythm0704? NO! I'm dead.

He waved at me while holding his laptop and it made me blush hard. He climbed on a tree to reach me while holding his laptop. When he reached me, he stood infront of me while I backed away slowly.

"Y- you got me! I do love you, with all my heart!" I exclaimed, while blushing really red and wait a minute… what was I thinking? Have I gone crazy? I need to go to the mental hospital! NOW! HELP! T-T

He suddenly ran and hugged me tight, as in, really tight.

"I know you are…" he whispered softly to my ear and… he kissed me on the lips but I hugged him back

As we pulled away from each other, my chest felt lighter, as if I shouted from a really tall mountain with no big rocks that will cause a rock avalanche

"Nagi, please forgive for being pushing you just this morning…" I said nearly crying

"Rima-chan, it's alright" he said as he smoothed my hair

"And also that I thought you're dead!" I cried

"it's alright too…" he said as he kneeled down to my height, thanks for me being so small and petite

"Really?" I said

"Yes, Rima-chan… and now, you don't have to worry about a thing." He said as he showed a small smile

"But-"I started but was cut off as he put a finger on my lips as he winked and kissed me as the wind blew mildly, and we pulled away and sat on the ground watching the stars twinkle beautifully while my head is on his shoulder. It was beautiful. I can feel it. We stared at the beautiful night sky and I felt that love needs no borders.

**~Fin~**

**Me: Dun dun dun, it's the end of my first one-shot 8D *jumps up and down***

**Amu: I'm concerned, you were just crying about a movie that you watched and got so touched and now you're jumping up and down ._.**

**Me: Don't disturb me now =)**

**Amu: *speechless***

**Nagihiko: *hugs Rima* i knew you loved me**

**Rima: *pushes Nagi away* no**

**Nagihiko: I know you care )**

**Rima: I don't!**

**Nagihiko: You shout whenever and i'll be there =)**

**Rima: *speechless***

**Me: *gives Nagi a thumbs up* nice one Nagi! 8D**

**Nagihiko: =)**

**Me: Now review if you want people :)**


End file.
